Digimon:Real
by Digidoc
Summary: It's been five years since the D-Reaper incident, and our beloved heroes have all grown in ways that we could have never imagined. Filled with drama, romance, adventure, and mystery witness the birth of a new era in Digimon, Digimon:/Real with it's first chapter, The King and Queen where Ryo and Rika bring you up to speed of what has happened in their lives.


Chapter 1

The King and Queen

It's been five years since the incident with D-Reaper. Five years since Digimon were thought to be more than just game. Rika let out an involuntary sigh. She always did whenever she thought about the past.

"You're thinking about Renamon again, aren't you?" Rika jumped at the sudden sound of her grandmother's voice. She turned around, and her grandmother smiling at her with understanding. "It's not often that you have a friend like that." Rika nodded.

"She wasn't more than a friend, grandma," said Rika sadly. She turned back to face the mirror. "She was my partner." Rika looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how much she'd changed.

She was now always wearing her hair down; it's glossy caramel color perfectly framing her heart-shaped face. It contrasted well with her porcelain skin and the pink lip gloss she'd put on, something she found herself doing more often too. And her clothes too, she'd no longer wear the tomboy outfit of a punk rocker girl. Now, she wore sundresses, blouses, and skirts: things that she had abhorred five years ago.

"You're beautiful, Rika," said Rika's grandmother. She flattened out a portion of Rika's buttercup sundress patterned with white lilies. "Your boyfriend is one lucky man."

Rika blushed. "G-grandma! He's not my boyfriend!" Rika's grandmother laughed as she walked over to the mirror. She hugged Rika from behind, a strong hug that always let the other person know that they were loved.

"Regardless, your mother will be happy to see you." Rika felt something like a rock drop into the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah…"

"You look beautiful as always, Princess." Rika couldn't keep herself from blushing. Why did Ryo always make such stupid comments. It wasn't like he didn't look good, what with his gorgeous hair, the extra muscle he'd gained from doing baseball and wrestling, or the way his white smile always made her heart skip a beat.

"Snap out of it, Rika," Rika thought to herself. She looked up at Ryo, and felt herself blush again. His hair was spiked, a classic Ryo trademark, and it went well with the simple white V-neck and jeans and black leather jacket he wore.

"Hello? Earth to Rika?" said Ryo waving his hand in front of Rika. Rika shook her head to try and clear away the dumb fog of feelings inside of her. They weren't going on a date they were going to see her mom.

Rika took in a deep breath and sighed. "Stop kidding around," she said with a frown. She pushed past Ryo and headed to the bus stop. Ryo cocked his eyebrow wondering what he'd said to make her mad.

He sighed and walked to stand next to Rika. He didn't really get why she could be so pleasant one minute and then ascorbic the next. It was like a phenomenon that only happened with women. He looked at Rika who was still blushing slightly. Did she have a fever?

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ryo. Rika looked up at him with those innocent eyes that always made his heart stop for a second. Rika looked back down, as if that were an answer to his question.

"You know what day it is today, don't you?" Ryo frowned. He looked away from Rika and ahead at the bustling street. Of course he knew what day it was. He'd never forget.

"It's the day our Digimon returned to the Digital world," he said solemnly. Rika nodded.

"We're supposed to meet with Henry and his sister later," said Rika. "Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri said they'll be there too, but Takato…" Rika's hands balled into fists. Ryo knew what she meant. Takato hasn't been the same since Guilmon left.

"You haven't been able to get a hold of him, then?" Rika shook her head. The bus came up the street and stopped in front of them. They both got on after having their bus cards swiped by the driver, and took their seat near the back.

"It's not like I haven't tried," said Rika. "I've gone by the bakery, but every time I ask about him his mom would get this sad look in her eyes before shaking her head. I asked his dad too, but all he said was that Takato had shut himself in his room and that…" Ryo took Rika's hand and held it in his own.

"Just stop," said Ryo shaking his head. "I've already heard it from Henry." Rika looked up at Ryo, anger on his face. It's not like she didn't understand Ryo's feelings. She was angry at Takato too. Why would he shut himself away from his friends?

"I just… it hurts to see a friend like that," said Rika. She reached into her purse and pulled out a crumbled picture. "Jeri managed to get a picture of Takato when she went by his school. I've never seen anyone look so… lost." Ryo took the photo, and frowned in disgust.

Takato's black school uniform was horribly disheveled. His hair was so unkept that it resembled a lion's mane more than hair. His body was so thin, that it looked like a breeze would carry him away. Ryo really didn't like Takato's eyes. He remembered when they were bright with enthusiasm and optimism, but now it was like he was staring at two lumps of lifeless charcoal.

"What are you thinking about, Ryo?" Rika asked. She unconsciously placed her hand over both of their held hands as she looked up at him. Her eyes immediately widened as she looked down. Both she and Ryo blushed and quickly withdrew their hands from each other.

"I-I'm not thinking about anything, Rika! Yep, nothing at all," said Ryo with a forced laugh.

"R-really? It just looked like you were thinking about something, so I asked, you know?" said Rika equally as flustered. They both forced a laugh.

"What is wrong with me?" they both thought. Ryo turned away from Rika and looked out the bus window. The hospital was starting to come into view. He sighed remembering the real reason he was with Rika.

"What are the doctors saying about your mother?" asked Ryo. Rika shook her head.

"They don't know why she's in a coma or what could have caused her to go into one in the first place," said Rika quietly. Ryo looked over his shoulder at her. He could tell she was worried from the way her thin shoulders were slumped over. Her hands were playing with her sundress aimlessly.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Ryo unconsciously leaned over and wiped them away. He didn't know why he did it. It just felt like thing to do. Rika looked back at Ryo astonished. He smiled his perfect smile back at her, and grabbed her hand with his.

"Princesses shoulder cry," said Ryo. "Otherwise their knights feel bad." Rika smirked and punched Ryo in the arm.

"Idiot." Still, she didn't let go. She relished in the warmth and comfort of Ryo's hand, as the hospital loomed closer and closer.


End file.
